


Unexpected Surprise

by MySadisticLover



Series: Werewolves Are Known [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Peter Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Belts, Burns, Feminization, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Werewolf Puppies, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySadisticLover/pseuds/MySadisticLover
Summary: Omega Stilinski never thought his father would arrange a marriage for him to maintain the peace of their kingdom. The Stilinski kingdom and the Hale kingdom had been at war for the last 70 years. A peace treaty was finally being acknowledged by the new Hale Alpha.But his conditions were preposterous.An Omega.Stiles was a selfless soul, but he always imagined he would fall in love before getting married. And never to Werewolf. He had given up everything for his kingdom.Now he was giving up his dream.Little did he know, in the kingdom of Hale, he would find more than just his betrothed. He would find his love.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I had previously uploaded this story but it required working on. So here is the revised version.

Genim "Stiles" Stilinski crept down the empty hallway towards his fathers study. He was experienced at sneaking around now. He had been doing that since he was 6 and his mother had died. Tiptoeing towards the large oak doors, he slowly pressed his ears against the hard wood. He could here muffled voices. His dad was probably talking about the upcoming peace treaty.

Stiles didn't know the details of why his father had to discuss so much about something he had wanted all his life. He pushed his ear closer into the door and concentrated. He could make out words now.

"Peace tre-y.....Alph Ha-e.....W-nt.......Genim.....marriage...."  
  
Stiles gasped slightly. He hadn't heard much, but Alpha Hale, marriage and his name was enough to piece the conversation together. His breathing became erratic. He was on the verge of a panic attack when a burst of anger expanded in his chest. His own father was about to ship him to a foreign land as sacrifice for peace!

He took a deep breath and burst into the study, startling his father and his councilmen in the process.

"You can't. I won't. Please father, think over you decision-"

"Genim, son, how much have you heard!" asked his father, John Stilinski, the king of their nation, rising from his chair.

"Enough to understand your plans Father, I don't want to get married to the Alpha Hale. Father please. Is there no other way!"

"Stiles-" John started, pressing the bridge of his nose. " We have discussed it with the council. The Alpha Hale wants an Omega for his mate, and well what better option than the king's son!"

"How could you have discussed this without me being present?" Stiles said angrily. "I am the one whose future you are deciding! Why can't you understand that? I don't want to be mated with an Alpha I barely know!"

"Stiles this is not up for discussion. You are to be leaving tomorrow. That is final. Now go back to your room" John stated in his no nonsense voice. But Stiles was too angry to consider he was stepping on thin ice.

"Father It is MY life and what makes you think you have any right-" Stiles was cut of by a sharp slap.

"You are my son and an Omega. You will learn your place. I will not tolerate you questioning my authority. Now, you will go back to your room, pack your belongings and get some sleep before your journey tomorrow." John spoke in his Alpha voice.

Stiles whimpered, holding his smarting cheek in his hand and nodded. Walking meekly out of the study, his let his tears fall, dreading tomorrow.

****************************************************************************************

  
Three Days later.

 

Stiles was cramped, sitting in a congested carriage. His muscles sore from being travelling for so long. He pushed up from the pile of furs kept in one corner and pulled back the curtains. He was greeted with white.

White roads, white trees and white snow covering everything in sight. He had arrived in the Great White Hale. Disgusted, he pulled the curtains back into their original place, covering the sickening white.

He sat back down as the carriage bumped along the road. He felt heavy in his stomach. He was fiddling with the robe he had donned on during the latter parts of the journey. He was being escorted by his personal guard Jackson and Jackson's omega Isaac. A gaggle of soldiers under Jackson's commands were accompanying them. There was another carriage trailing behind his, containing wines and exotic food. There were long robes for Lord Peter's omega and beautifully carved knives for Lady Cora. His father was not coming to his mating ceremony. He had sent Stiles, his son, off with nothing more than a pat on the back and a warning for him to 'be good'.

A few tears escaped his eyes. He would miss his kingdom and his people. He would miss the long conversations with Lady Lydia and the walks in the garden with Danny, Jackson's brother.

Now, his life was to play a bed warmer to a murderer and bear him children. The thought of sleeping with a wolf made his heart beat faster. To bear his children, made Stiles even more nervous. He cannot have sex. And he definitely cannot give birth. 

He started breathing raggedly. His vision was tunneling. He was gulping for air but no air was entering his lungs. He felt like he was about to die when cool thin fingers gathered his face and muffled words brought him back to reality.

  
Isaac's sweet face emerged through his hazy mind and he heard one word over and over, 'Breathe'.

  
Stiles look in a large gulp. Air entered his lungs and his mind got clearer. Isaac let go of his face and slowly laid his head on the pile of furs, speaking sweet nothings into his ear. The door to the carriage was open, letting in a chilling wind, and blowing in some snow. The blonde head of Jackson appeared through the carriage doors.

  
"Isaac, love, is he alright?" Jackson asked, his voice laced with concern. Isaac had respectfully lowered his head in presence of his mate.

  
"He was having a panic attack" Isaac replied softly, running his fingers through Stiles' hair.

  
"Get him ready, I believe we are about to reach the palace." Jackson said. He kissed Isaac, before moving out, closing the door and climbing back onto his horse. Isaac helped Stiles get up. Stiles was whimpering, and shivering. Isaac hugged him and told him everything would be just fine. Even though the words were hollow and both of them knew that, Stiles let it slide and composed himself. He was a prince and he was going to act like it. He stood up shakily and let Isaac pull off his robe and clothes, leaving him shivering in his underclothes.

  
Taking a soft crimson silk dress from the chest placed in the corner, Isaac slipped it onto Stiles. He pulled up tight back stockings and laughed at the face Stiles made. Taking out a new, bear fur robe from the chest, Isaac wrapped it around Stiles, finishing up with a fire ruby necklace, and moved back to inspect his handiwork.

Stiles' pale skin and pink lips were in contrast to the dark fabrics that he wore. His long neck was covered with moles and his cheeks were flushed pink due to the cold. He looked beautiful. Isaac smiled before remembering why exactly Stiles was getting so dressed up. He was to be bartered off the the monsters of the North. Isaac hid his frown and hugged Stiles.

  
"You look magnificent, my lord. You are going to take those nasty wolves by surprise." Isaac whispered.

  
"I hope so Isaac, I hope so!" Stiles murmured, burying his face into Isaac's neck. They both sat down and held each other, speaking no words, till the carriage bumped to a stop.

  
Isaac got up, pulled back the curtains and gasped. The Hale castle was in plain sight. Dark black stones made up the great sturdy walls of the castle and a large iron gate stood proud before them. Stiles got up behind him and sucked in a breath. He stared at the dark dull walls, that sent a sense of foreboding through him. This would be his new home. This dull grey prison was where he would spend the rest of his life. All over again, Stiles wanted to cry. His life had been ruined in the past three days. His whole future in ashes before him.

Before he could let any tears fall, the carriage door opened and Jackson entered, looking smart in his armor. Isaac smiled before giving him a shy kiss. Jackson smiled softly and pressed his palm against the back of Isaac's neck.

  
"My lord, we have arrived. The Hales are expecting us." Jackson said, in his usual drawl. Stiles nodded before slipping on his boots and stepping into the snow. His day of damnation was here, Stiles mused bitterly as he followed Jackson and Isaac towards the gates, flanked on either sides by the royal guards.

  
******************************************************************************************************

  
The Hale Alpha

  
Stiles was led through the gates and on the dull cobblestones towards the castle, by the personal guards of the Alpha himself. Sir Boyd, the dark warrior and Lady Erica, the cattish wolf. He didn't know if he should feel intimidated or honored.

The walls of the castle did little to stop the harsh cold from seeping in, but the warriors in front of him hardly seemed to mind it. Infact, they seemed to be under dressed for this sort of weather. Lady Erica wore a scandalizing-ly low cut top and shorts that reveled her legs, while Sir Boyd had donned on nothing but a pair of trousers. They walked as though they were well warm and cozy in there own skins. Stiles, on the other hand, pulled his robe tighter around his body.

The corridors were covered with tall paintings of different Alphas of the Hale pack, starting from the founders to the most recent, Alpha Laura Hale. Stiles wondered why there was no portrait of the current Alpha, his mate-to-be.

  
But he couldn't muster up the courage to ask. Instead, Stiles turned to Isaac and Jackson for comfort. They were wrapped around each other, Isaac almost on top of his mate, and deep in the middle of a passionate kiss. While walking! Stiles sighed. So much for comfort!

Suddenly, Erica and Boyd stopped, causing Stiles to stumble into Boyd's bare back. Erica chuckled. Stiles turned a deep red, while Boyd just humphed! They were in front of giant oak doors. The sound of music and laughter, though faint, was coming through the doors.

Boyd pushed the doors open, and Stiles gasped at the sight in front of him.

  
Long tables covered with food and wine were placed along the extremely long hallway. There were about a thousand men seated, laughing and eating while women and male omegas served, joining into conversations. The flow of alcohol was tremendous and Stile could swear he saw a couple fornicating at one corner. The amount of naked skin was overwhelming and Stiles averted his eyes respectfully. The soft gasps of Isaac and Jackson could be heard behind him.

Erica laughed at his embarrassment, which resonated through the now silent hallway. Stiles looked around to see everyone staring at him curiously. Suddenly, Stiles felt exposed and vulnerable. He pulled his robe tighter around his body and raised his head.

He was the prince of Stilinski and he would hold himself with the pride his title deserved.

  
He looked at the end of the hallway. There were four people sitting at the table at the very head. Stiles couldn't make out any of the faces, but it was clear that they were the glorified Hales.

  
Erica and Boyd sauntered forward, their heads raised high as though they were ranked higher that the people surrounding them. Which they probably were. Stiles followed, his eyes glued to the head table. As they reached the high table, the faces became clearer and clearer.

  
Stiles first saw Lady Cora at the left, her regal yet juvenile face smiling slightly at him. She was wearing a low red dress that hugged her developing curves and a dark onyx choker around her neck, the colors of Hale. Stiles smiled back slightly.

He moved his eyes to the extreme right. A young omega sat there, wearing layers of red and black furs. A human! He must be Lord Peter's omega. The man's  face was covered by a traditional veil. He was surprised to see a veil on the man's face. Omegas nowadays weren't required to wear veils. But he didn't ponder over it much. He moved his eyes to the nest person.

Lord Peter Hale. He wore nothing but a pair of silk trouser, black in color. The man seemed as comfortable in his skin as Stiles was in his robe. Peter Hale had a very comely face, large intense eyes, slightly curved nose and a well muscled upper body, which he was so proud to show. He smirked at Stiles and flashed his blue eyes at him. Stiles barely restrained from baring his neck. His submission was meant only for the Alpha. Speaking of which, Stiles raised his eyes towards the tall person sitting at the very center of the table and gawked.

  
The Alpha Derek Hale was by far the most beautiful man Stiles had ever seen.

And he spent most of his time in company of Jackson Whittemore!

He had intense green eyes and a long, sharp nose. He had dark black hair and red lips that peeked out through his rough stubble. He had a thin black shirt on and black trousers. He was staring at him, his eyes cold as stone. Stiles couldn't draw himself away from the Alpha's gaze. A sharp nudge brought him back to reality. Isaac was standing next to him, his eyes trailing on the Alpha as well. He could literally feel Jackson's jealousy at his mate checking out the Alpha before him.

Stiles blushed deeply and saw the Alpha smirk slightly. That bastard!

   
Erica and Boyd knelt before the royals and bared there neck. Derek rose from his seat, walked away from the table and moved his wrist slightly. Both the warriors nodded at the action and got back up. Erica, moving a little forward, spoke in a loud clear voice.

  
"The Omega Prince Genim Stilinski has arrived. He is to be our Alpha's mate! May the moon shine on their mating and bless them with a litter of pups."

  
The crowd cheered loudly, slamming their beer mugs on the tables. Derek smiled before raising his hand. The crowd went silent almost immediately.

  
"Thank you Erica. And of course you too, Boyd, for bringing my intended safely into the castle." Derek's voice was rough yet clear. "Come closer Omega Genim and let us all gaze upon your beauty."

  
Stiles moved forward before dropping on his knees in front of the Alpha, his neck bared and his eyes lowered in submission. He felt a warm hand wrap around his chin and heard the silent get up that came with the gesture. Stiles stood before the man he was supposed to mate and was at a loss of words. He was gently turned around and presented towards the whole crowd. A few gasps and whispers later, the whole crowd knelt before him. Even Jackson and Isaac and his guards knelt with the crowd.

  
"I am pleased with your beauty, Genim. The Stilinski have certainly sent their most beautiful!" Derek said.

  
"My name is Stiles" Stiles mumbled.

  
"Okay Stiles," laughed Derek. "You are a beauty, as I said earlier and I am immensely pleased."

  
Stiles blushed slightly. Derek then gestured towards the food on the table and spoke.

  
"You must be hungry, my friends. Please dine to your hearts content. And you, my omega, will dine with us."

  
With a snap of his fingers, Derek had two wolves set another chair at the table, besides Derek's. The Alpha led him to the table and before seating him, introduced him to the members of his family. He bowed to Lady Cora and Lord Peter and pressed his lips on the inner wrist of Lord Peter's omega, Michael's gloved hand.

Sitting down, he slowly ate his food, his eyes trailing Isaac and Jackson as they ate their meal, talking softly. The lamb was delicious and so was the curry. There were very little vegetables in the food, and his bread was hard. But his stomach was rumbling and he wasn't complaining about the food. Eating to his stomachs fill, he drank the water placed before him, unsure of whether he was allowed to speak or not. Glancing towards his Alpha, he saw the man dig into his lamb with the ferocity of an animal. Although, technically he was an animal.

Stiles felt sick in his stomach. No matter how beautiful these creatures looked, they were monsters, merciless and ruthless. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and waited patiently for the rest of the table to finish eating. Michael seemed to eat very less while Peter, Derek and even Cora filled there bellies with gusto.

  
When most of the food was over and the men and women were drunk to high heavens, Derek dismissed the gathering. Calling forward his Betas, he told them to take the guests to their respective sleeping quarters.

He then called upon Michael, who lowered his head in respect, to take Stiles to his sleeping Quarters. Michael nodded quietly before taking Stiles' hand and gently pulling him towards the exit behind the table.

  
"This way, my lord" Michael said in a sweet, soft voice.

  
"Please call me Stiles. I don't much bother with honorifics." Stiles said.

  
Michael smiled. "Of course Stiles. Come I'll show you your sleeping quarters."

  
*********************************************************************************  
Michael Hale

  
Stiles followed the lean man out of the Dining Hall and through the carpet covered hallway. It was very warm in here, as compared to the place where they just had their dinner.

  
"This leads to the Omega Quarters, Stiles. This is where both omegas and children reside. Were-children are not yet developed enough to withstand the harsh colds of the Hale lands. And of course, us ,omegas, are more sensitive to the cold than our respected counterparts." Michael explained, all the while fiddling with his sleeves, a habit, Stile had noticed, he was stuck to.

  
"So mated omegas and alphas live separately in the Were kingdoms?" Stiles speculated, unsure of the details.

  
"No" Michael laughed. "Only unmated omegas and pregnant omegas live in the Omega quarters. The omegas who have had their children spend their first six months bonding with their off springs, then move back to their alpha's quarters."

  
Stiles nodded, finding it a very efficient way to protect omegas from wayward alphas.

From their stories back home, the WHOLE of Hale kingdom lived in a huge castle together. The castle was over ten thousand acres long, built with the stones the Hales got from tearing down three mountains, legend says. The walls surrounding the castle were five feet thick. There were tens of hundreds of rooms and personal quarters. It was like they were a big family.

Stiles had always imagined them as animals, living and eating in a cramped up place they called the den. He never thought that the Hale kingdom was so sophisticated and well built.

  
"Do you have any children Michael?" Stiles asked, tentatively.

"Yes Stiles," replied Michael, his face lighting up "Seven children."

  
"Seven!" exclaimed Stiles. In his kingdom, the maximum children most couples had were four. It seemed troublesome to have more than four kids at home.  
Michael smiled at his disbelief.

  
"Werewolves enjoy having pups. More so than the act itself! Peter has always wanted a big family."

Something about the way Michael said Peter, irked him. So Stiles questioned him again.

  
Stiles narrowed his eyes. "What about you?" He asked.

  
Michael was quite for a few minutes there. "It doesn't matter now. I love my children to death. And I am glad that they are there."

  
They walked in silence after that. At the end of the unnaturally long hallway, was Stiles' quarters. He looked inside to find a large cotton mattress covered with animal furs. There was a large window, shut tightly and fire burning in the chimney. A dresser was kept at one corner and a polished glass hung above it. A door was there at one of the corners. His chests were kept besides his mattress.

It was a comfortable looking room.

Stiles longed to jump into bed and fall fast asleep.

Michael turned to him and said, "Tomorrow the maids will come and wake you for breaking your fast with the rest of the omegas. The door at the corner will lead to the maid quarters. If you want to use the privy, the maids will guide. I have to go back to my husband. Hope you sleep well Stiles. Tomorrow will be a long day."

  
A soft breeze from somewhere down the hall blew Michael's veil from his face. Before Stiles could even comprehend what happened, Michael had fixed it.

Excusing himself, Michael walked back down the hallway. Only when his form disappeared from sight did Stiles realize what he had seen.

  
Against Michael's pale white skin and around his shining blue eyes, was a hue of purple and black and blue and yellow.

  
Michael's whole face was bruised.

***********************************************************************************


	2. Secrets Secrets and Some More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is today. Secrets are revealed. Michael is hiding something. And Stiles wants to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings.  
> 1\. Physical Abuse  
> 2\. Talk of the Hale Fire

Stiles woke up early the next morning, to the sound of an owl hooting. The sun was just rising over the snow covered mountains, giving off a soft glow which entered the room through the huge windows. There was a slight snowfall, and the tiny flecks of snow seemed to reflect of the light in long threads. 

Stiles got up from bed and pulled on a fur coat over his gown. Even though the windows were closed, Stiles could feel the cold on his legs. 

His mind was swirling with fear, and nervousness for the night to come. It was the full moon, and werewolves mated during the full moon. Although there was only one mating happening tonight. The mating of the werewolf Alpha to his Omega.

Stiles wanted to stay in his room and never come out. But that wasn't an option. He was a Stilinski. He was the brave, stupid kid who jumped from tree believing he could fly, and broke his leg. He was the smart, intelligent kid who made a blueprint of a fort when he was ten. He was a strong Omega, and no matter how good his Alpha looked, Stiles would not swoon. 

The maids' chamber door opened and a middle aged Beta walked in.

  
"Would you like something, my lord?" she asked. Her voice was motherly and reminded Stiles of Melissa McCall, the nursemaid to Stiles and practically his mother.

  
"Yes. Which way is the privy. I would like to freshen up before moving down to the dining hall for break my fast." Stiles smiled.

  
"Oh no my lord. You wouldn't be moving to the dining hall for breaking your fast. It is bad luck for an Omega to see his Alpha right before the mating. You would be eating with Omega Michael and there my lord would brief you about the ceremonial processes and what to expect."

"Oh! Alright. What about the privy, and me freshening up?"

"The privy is outside. It is extremely cold, and for a small little thing like you, probably fatal. I'll get a chamber pot for you"

  
Stiles blushed and agreed. He didn't have a choice to disagree, now did he?

Beth ordered in a chamber pot, and Stiles finished his business, swiftly. Cleaning himself up, and wiping his face with a soft cloth, he proceeded to get dressed.

He wrapped his hands in rabbit skin gloves, a gift from Scott. He slipped on a long thick robe, and wore breeches instead of skirts. He didn't wan't his balls to freeze. He required them to indulge in his enthusiastic self love.

When he questioned about Isaac and Jackson, the maid told him they were to stay with the Alpha before the mating. The maid, whose name he had learned was Beth, took him through the long winding hallways, now filled with working men and women, to a secluded section.

Boyd and Erica were standing at guard near the oak doors.

  
"Hello there Omega, missed me?" Erica called out, flirtatiously, smiling as though she wanted to eat Stiles alive. Her clawed finger slid across Stiles' face. 

"I bet I can take care of that empty feeling in your heart. And you can take care of the empty feeling in my-"

A growl erupted from behind the doors and she whined.Standing up straight and going down to business, she led them down further and towards another set of doors.

  
"This is Lord Peter's chambers. Omega Michael would be waiting for you there." she said before walking off, grumbling to herself.

  
Beth pushed open the doors and let Stiles in.

The first thing he saw was a flurry of pillows. And a young, kid with floppy black hair and dark blue hair stood there, in nothing but a white shirt. The sound of laughter filled the air. The scent of happiness was extremely strong.

Michael appeared from the tornado of pillows, carrying a baby in his arms, fully dressed and his face veiled like before. He was wearing a long fur robe held together by a leather belt laid tightly on his thin waist.

   

Micheal Hale

  
"Sorry Stiles, I kinda have my hands full right now. Just a minute. I'll get these terrors into order. Would you hold Theo for a minute?" Michael asked.

Stiles looked at the absolutely adorable baby. Theo smiled gummily, before blowing a spit bubble.

Stiles cooed and nodded, holding out his hands.

Michael handed him the child with gloved fingers, before shouting for his kids to stop throwing pillows and gather around. After a few minutes, and a dozen more pillow throws later, he had managed to get the ruffians in line.

There was a tall child, around twelve summers old. After him were two girls, with black hair like their siblings and similar impish grins. A small girl with long black hair and adorable blue eyes peeked from behind the floppy haired kid. A small butt poked out from underneath the sheets of the bed. Michael pulled up the child, a young boy and stood him besides his siblings.

  
"Children, this is your Alpha's mate, Stiles! Why don't you give him an introduction."

  
The oldest boy smiled and gave his name. Nicholas Hale. The twin girls were Clementine and Clara Hale. The small girl was Arlene Hale and the kid with the huge eyes and floppy hair was Elijah, the only omega from the lot of children. The young butt naked child was Stefan Hale, and the baby, as Stiles already knew, was Theo Hale. They were extremely pleasant children and each sat with impeccable table manners when the all broke their fast.

  
Stiles observed Michael eating food under his veil, never once lifting it. Stiles wanted to question him about the bruises. But he didn't know how to ask. So he asked about his mating ceremony.

  
"Michael, Beth told me you would tell me something about the mating ceremony. I was wondering how it went."

"Is it alright if we talked about it later, when the kids aren't present?"

"Yes of course."

Stiles and Michael talked about some general topics like the weather, the agriculture and the old lady gossips.

"What will I wear for the mating? I don't believe I have anything I could wear that might suit the weather here!"

Michael's body went rigid. His gloved hands were shaking.

  
"I - I - um I might hav- have " He began hyperventilating. Before Stiles could reach over to calm the Omega, Beth burst through the doors.

  
"My Lord is coming upstairs. He seems angry. I'll take the kids!" She said hurriedly, ushering the kids through the maid chambers and into the hallway, all the while pushing away plates that carried their food.

  
"You should go, Stiles. Now!" stressed Michael, pushing Stiles towards the maid chambers. Stiles resisted, wanting to ask Michael what was wrong and who was angry. He was barely through the chamber doors of the maid quarters when the doors to the quarters burst open.

Lord Peter Hale strode in, his eyes glowing and his face contorted in anger. Michael cowered in fear and bared his neck in submission. Peter snarled before ripping the veil off Michael's face. The bruises shone in the sunlight. Peter grabbed Michael by his shoulders.

  
"One job I give you. One single job! How could you mess that up?" Peter spat angrily, shaking Michael at each word.

  
"I was with the children and -" He was cut off with a harsh blow to his face. Michael cried out in pain.

  
"Don't give excuses, Michael. You had to ask for the seamstress. One thing to do. Only one. Yet you couldn't do it!" Peter's eyes were flashing blue.

  
Michael was crying. "I'm sorry I forgot." Stiles stared through the crack in the doors in horror, his whole body rigid. What was happening? Why was Peter Hale hitting his own mate?

  
Peter smiled, sending chills down Stiles' spine, even though he wasn't at the receiving end.

  
"Oh so Prince Michael forgot! We should just move on and forget like he does. All the fucking time." Peter punched Michael, sending him into the floor. Stiles winced.

  
"I'm sorry. Please I'm so sorry." Michael was sobbing now, one hand was clutching his face while the other was raised in front of him, trying to stop any further blows.

  
A maid was behind him, asking him to return to his quarters and not worry about Michael, but Stiles kept looking, his faced etched in horror and fear.

  
"Hand me you belt!" said Peter, putting forward his hand. Michael's eyes widened, the blue shining bright with tears. He looked at Stiles, who could see the fear in Michael's eyes, before he was brought back to reality by another slap.

  
"No please - I'm sorry." he begged, "Please don't. I'm sorr-"

  
He was cut off with a backhand across his face. "Your belt Michael, NOW!" shouted Peter.

  
Michael worked his hands around his waist and undid his leather belt with shaking fingers. The furs around his body pooled on the floor. He handed the belt to Peter, all  
the while shivering into himself, more out of fear than cold. Peter grabbed the strip of leather and doubled it. He then raised it above his head.

  
Before Stiles could see anymore, the maid pulled him in and shut the door, bolting it. He could hear the faint thuds and the cries but nothing more. The maid pushed him towards the exit, trying to make him leave.

  
"No please, Michael needs a maester. Someone needs to stop Lord Hale! Please let me go and stop him." Stiles tried to reach for the doors, but the maid stopped him.

  
"My lord. Let it happen. That omega deserves what he is getting right now." she spat.

  
Stiles looked at her in perturbation. "How can you say that?" He asked.

  
The maid gave him a sad smile.

  
"That disgusting creature is the cause of the greatest misery the Hale house has ever suffered. Werewolves mate for life, else Lord Peter would have killed him a long time ago."  
Stiles looked confused. He had talked to Michael yesterday and today and he seemed quite a good natured and kind person. "What did he do? Michael, I mean. What did he cause?"

  
The maid led him towards the door, where Boyd stood, waiting.

  
"He caused the death of almost all of the Hale family. He caused the Hale Fire. Him and his worthless family" the woman growled, "Bloody Argents the whole lot of them."  
Stiles gasped.

  
His mind was spinning wildly, as Boyd guided him back to his quarters. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. But somehow, the pieces had fallen into place.

Michael.

  
Michael was not from the Great White Hale. He was from the warm and comforting South. The land of silver. He was the missing child of the old king Gerard.

  
Michael was a Southerner.

  
Michael was an Argent.

  
********************************************************

  
Empathy

Stiles spent the next hour grilling Beth about everything she knew about Michael and his Argent heritage.

The time Michael arrived at the Hale doorsteps was when, Argents and Hale were trying to make a peace treaty. He was there to seduce one of the Hales, either Peter or Derek, and get them to trust him. What he didn't expect was that in the throes of passion, Peter would end up mating Michael.

He still stuck around, took care of Peter's illegitimate daughter, Malia and gaining their trust. Then one full moon night, when the whole Hale family took a trip to their house in the preserve, Micheal went out for a walk alone. He set fire to the cabin. The house was burnt to the ground and almost all of the Hale family died.

Peter had managed to save Derek, Laura and Cora, but his daughter, his own daughter had burned and perished with the rest of the Hales. When Michael was caught by Peter, he was dragged and thrown at the mercy of the Council of Alphas.

They couldn't kill Michael, as he was Peter's mate, so they duly punished him. Every third month, a day after the full moon, Michael is given fifty lashes from the coiled whip. Even now, Michael was whipped, by Peter himself.

  
Beth smiled sadly at her hands.

  
"It was a tough choice for Michael to make." she said "It was choosing between his love or his family. He chose family. If he had chosen otherwise also, he would have suffered. Lord Peter has every right to be angry with him and hit him, but sometimes, I believe, even Lords can go too far. "

  
Stiles didn't know how to feel. Growing up, all he heard was how the wolves stole Gerard Argent's Omega son, and that how Gerard had to burn the Hales because they had taken his baby boy forcefully, and how this is why the werewolves were enemies. But to know that the Argent's deliberately burned a family for trivial rivalry, made him sick in the stomach.

Then he thought of Derek, his Alpha, who he was to be mated tonight. Would Derek hit him for small mistakes, like Peter hit Michael? Would he hurt him blatantly and in front of everyone?

  
Beth interrupted his thoughts. "Alpha Derek is not like Lord Peter, my lord. He forgave Michael, and always took care of his wounds after a whipping. Derek looks at Michael as a younger brother looks at his elder sibling. Derek maybe hardened by war, but he is not hardened to heart break. He will treat you like an Alpha should treat his mate. You have nothing to worry, my lord."

  
Stiles asked how she knew what he was thinking, and she just smiled. She reminded him of Melissa, now more than ever. Her forgiving nature towards Michael, her kindness towards him, it was hard to believe she was a werewolf.

  
"Don't worry, child. Tonight will be fine. I do hope you have been educated on what to expect at the mating night!"

  
Stiles blushed a deep red. "Yes Beth." He said meekly.

  
Beth laughed before getting up and clearing his quarters. Handing him freshly squeezed juice, brought in by another maid, Beth walked out, patting him on the head like a child.

Stiles sat back and went over what he had just heard. It was hard to digest such news in such short time. Sighing, he took a sip of his juice. A loud knock jarred him from his thoughts.

  
Lord Peter entered his Quarters, with Michael trailing behind him, his head shifted downwards.

  
"Omega Stilinski, a pleasure to meet you!" He spoke gallantly, almost happily. "Nervous, I believe?"

  
Stiles bowed his head in respect before raising his eyes till they were staring right into Peter's. "A little, my lord."

  
Peter kept staring, and so did Stiles. After a few minutes, Peter looked away, his lips curled into a smile, a genuine smile. "My, an omega with a spirit. It is hard to find such, in a world like ours."

"Is it because the Alpha patriarchy tries to demean and brutalize the omegas?" Stiles jabbed snarkily.

"My! I am already warming up to you, Omega Stilinski!" Peter laughed. "Anyway, I have brought my omega here to get you ready for the ceremony, and to brief you on anything you would like to know."

  
Peter pushed Michael forward. Michael was wearing a large white shirt, with black slacks, hardly the attire for a mated Omega, but Stiles didn't comment. He thanked Peter and offered him a glass of juice, which Peter graciously declined before walking away. Michael stood in the middle of Stiles' quarters and shook, his body shivering and his unveiled face buried in his hands.

  
Stiles looked at the omega and felt pain for him, coursing through his body. Pulling Michael closer by his gloved wrists, Stiles pressed a soft kiss on Michael's cheek.

Michael looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears and his face black and blue. Then he burst out crying. Stiles gathered him into his arms and shushed him. After a while, the sobs died down, and the man in his arms stopped shaking.

Michael composed himself and apologized for breaking down. Stiles waved it off. He took a goblet and filled it with juice. Handing it over to Michael, Stiles sat them both down.

  
"So you are an Argent!" Stiles said blandly, but not hurtfully. Michael flinched.

  
"Was. I was an Argent. I am a Hale now."

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Stiles asked, not wanting to force anything upon the abused omega in front of him.

  
"No." said Michael, before gulping down his juice. "We should start preparing for tonight's ceremony, my lord. We have a lot to do."

  
Stiles nodded. There wasn't much he could do. As Michael began talking about the ritual of werewolf mating, Stiles came to a sudden realization

Michael had called him 'My Lord'

****************************************************************

 


End file.
